The Hero's Halloween
by NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden
Summary: Halloween is here! And every one is excited, except for Hazel. Why is the young daughter of Pluto on edge whenever this holiday is mentioned. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope it's good, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Hazel's POV;**

Hazel was heading towards her cabin when someone covered in a bed sheet jumped out in front of her and wrapped their arms around her.

She let out a scream and tried to fight to get away. Laughing, the ghost let go and took of the bed sheet. "Percy, what in the name of Jupiter are you doing."

He was grinning wildly even after she punched him in the stomach. "Sorry Hazel, I thought you were Annabeth. We have this bet that if I can scare her more than she can scare me she isn't a loud to give another lecture, for 3 days after. Wont that is awesome."

Hazel smirked slightly; she had grown tired of all the "interesting facts" that Annabeth had bored all of them with. "Why are you guys doing that and not like sparing or those weird eating competitions you kids do these days?"

Percy smirked, "Well Annabeth would beat me at sparing, I would beat her at eating. So she insisted on common ground and we came down to scaring the crap out of each other. You know since it's that time of year."

"What time of year?"

"Why, Halloween of course."

Hazel shuddered. She hated Halloween, all those unpleasant memories. She frowned and looked at the ground. "Well good luck with that bet Percy, I hope you win."

She walked past him and ran to her room. She didn't realize that she'd been crying until she got to her room and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were damp, and her eye brows were scrunched into a scowl.

She flopped onto her bed and lay there for a while. She turned onto her iPod and went to her music. The song that came on was I Never Told You by Colbie Caillit. She thought about that night. It had been very painful. She didn't think about her mistake until she closed her eyes and slipped into the past.

_The date was October 31, 1940. And she had went trick or treating with Sammy._

**I hope you liked it. I promise that I will update soon. Please read and review if you have any suggestions or comments. Thanks for reading. And please DON'T BASH, this is my first fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a little disappointed about the lack of reviews last time, but I am moving on. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. And thanks to all of you who reviewed**

**~E**

**Hazel's POV**

_Hazel was waiting to be picked up by Sammy. He was a little late picking her up and she was getting nerves. She kept on thinking '_He's probably not going to come because he's most likely with HER_'. Her heart filled with anger. But she wasn't surprised a tiny bit. Hazel had always hated Sammy's girl friend, Rosa. And Rosa hated Hazel in return. Rosa was considered the prettiest girl in their school. She had very Straight black hair, her eyes were very dark; Sammy considered them pretty and soft. But hazel thought they were always ice cold. They had kept their hatred from Sammy, because hazel had made it pretty obvious that, if it came down to it, Sammy would choose her over Rosa. She had bought it, but Hazel wasn't so sure that if he did have to choose that he would choose her, 'The cursed child of Queen Marie'._

_Out of the shadows Sammy came. He was dressed in a suit that was probably once tailored and in very good condition. He bowed deeply and said. "Hello Miss Lamarr. Have you been following the script I gave to you?" Hazel laughed and shook her head. "No? Well I guess that is most likely because of tip-os. But no worry, I will fix it as soon as possible. But for now," He stepped closer and took hazels hand, smiling impishly," let us go get some candy."_

_Hazel barley remembered most of that night. She was just too happy. Sammy was holding her hand and dragging her to different places where they sometimes got treats and sometimes didn't, usually that got Hazel upset. But not that time, she was smiling a little too much and Sammy teased her about it lightly._

_They came around the corner and Sammy stopped short. Hazel asked," What is it?"_

_Sammy just stood there awestruck. Hazel turned around the corner and gasped. She didn't even give herself enough time to process what she saw entirely. She just grabbed Sammy's hand and ran to her home. Not ever stopping, pulling Sammy along with her so that he wouldn't kill those two._

_She stopped right outside of the club where Hazel lived. Hazel turned around to see Sammy's face plastered with tears. He wouldn't even look at hazel, but she could still feel his anger towards Rosa, which Hazel understood. "How could she do this to me, I was always faithful, I can't believe it. That traitor!" Sammy started to cry again. Hazel knew she had to fix this. "Hey it's alright, she has always cheated in her relationships before. You shouldn't-"._

_He cut her short with a crushing her in a hug. He sobbed on her shoulder and held her tight. He whispered softly in her ear, "Thank you hazel, you have no idea how much you mean to me." Before she could respond he pulled away and dried his tears then put on a brave smile. "Well I must be going see you tomorrow Miss Lamarr."_

"_Good bye Sammy."_

_He turned around and walked away. Hazel was about to call out to him and tell him how she felt, but instead she only whispered it. "I care about you too."_

_She then went inside to see her mother with another client._

Hazel was ripped back from the past, to where Piper was shaking her, trying to wake her up. Once she opened her eyes and Piper sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that. I've been trying for like two minutes to wake you."

"Sorry." Hazel didn't like making Piper upset. "What time is it." "6 o'clock. We were just about to have dinner and then we noticed you were missing."

"Opps, must have fallen asleep. Sorry about that." Piper looked at her as if unsure whether or not she should push her. "Sure whatever, let's go every ones waiting."

**Hope that you enjoyed. I promise I'll update soon. Plzz review. I don't care if you flame or not, any review is fine. Thanx for reading. Bye Bye**

**~E**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N. Please Read!**

**Hey every one I'm having what you would call a writers block. So please don't hate on me because I haven't been updating recently. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or even ones after that feel free to tell me about them and I'll be so appreciative.**

**Thank you so much if you have been really good at sticking to my story I apologize for my 'writers block'.**

**Plzz review.**

**Luv,**

**~E**


End file.
